Can you feel the love tonight
by B-witched83uk
Summary: COMPLETE: Aragorn and Arwen have a private moment before he leaves on the quest of the ring


Title: Can You Feel the Love Tonight

Author: B-witched83uk (bwitched83ukaol.com)

Rating: PG

Summary: A songfic, my only one. Aragorn and Arwen share a private moment before he leaves with the Fellowship

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the Rings._ The whole of Middle-earth belongs to Tolkien. _Can You Feel the Love Tonight _belongs to Elton John.

Beta: The Last Evenstar, a great friend and a great editor.

Archive: fanfiction.net. Any others please ask.

Feedback: I would absolutely love some because yes I am a praise junky.

Dedication: ME132 (Kayleigh) because I wouldn't have posted it if you hadn't told me to.

A/N: I just thought the words were so perfect for Aragorn, it is as if he could have written this song.

Can You Feel the Love Tonight

Aragorn watched Arwen move across the grass, the hem of her dress tickling the blades as she walked. His heart leapt at the mere sight of her, and right now, under midday sun, she seemed to glow like a Vala.

Arwen knew he was watching her, she could feel his eyes, hear his breathing as it quickened. She turned and simply smiled at him, treating him to her whole beauty.

Whenever Aragorn watched his betrothed, his heart became that of a poet. He felt so serene, so at peace as the blazing sun began its journey west.

__

There's a calm surrender

To the rush of day

When the heat of the rolling sun

Can't be turned away

Arwen caught his glance as she moved to a secluded glade, a twinkle in her deep gray eyes.

He followed her, not sure if it was his most intelligent move. He loved her wholly; he was completely under the Elf's spell. Aragorn reached the private glade, his pulse racing.

"I didn't think you would come." Arwen slid her arms around his waist and nuzzled her mouth against his neck.

"Yes you did." They both chuckled slightly, like school children who knew they were doing something wrong.

"This is it then, the moment of truth. The moment we have been waiting for." He listened to her words and pulled her closer against his chest.

"I have faith in us. Your love will make sure the Fellowship does not fail." He gently stroked her back, more to comfort himself then anything.

Aragorn pulled away slightly to look into her eyes. They were glistening with a magic he believed to be long since forgotten. At that moment there was just the two of them in the whole world; all else seemed to fade away.

__

An enchanted moment

And it sees me through

It's enough for this restless warrior

Just to be with you

His lips found hers with a delicacy and grace that made her whimper. He held her tighter as the kiss progressed, his hands firm on her back, her own hands softly in his hair.

__

Can you feel the love tonight?

It is where we are

It's enough for this wide eyed wanderer

That we got this far

Can you feel the love tonight?

How it's laid to rest

It's enough to make Kings and vagabonds

Leave the very best

He pulled out of the kiss, searching for a gulp of air. Her eyes were still closed. She looked so at peace.

"Will the day come when we can truly be together?" Her words startled him slightly and he glided the back of his hand across her cheek.

"Arwen, _meleth nín_, it all makes perfect sense to me now. I finally understand the world because I see it through your eyes. There is no doubt in my mind that we will be together." His words lightened her heart but he was desperate to see her smile again. "After all, love conquers all!"

She laughed a little and nuzzled him once again.

__

There's a time for everyone

If they only learn

That the twisting kaleidoscope

Moves us all in turn

He could feel her heart beat into his chest, drumming away all the aching inside. She felt him tense slightly and knew it was her turn to comfort him.

"I strongly believe that everything happens for a reason. You must fight this war in order to become the man I will eventually marry."

__

There's a rhyme and reason

To the wild outdoors

When the heart of this star crossed voyager

Beats in time with yours

"Arwen, I will come back to you." He held her as though he would never let her go.

Her hand dipped to the Evenstar pendent that rested around his neck. "I know you will, my love, my soulmate, my King." Her mouth was very near to his. This would be the last kiss they shared until the evil of Middle-earth was destroyed.

__

Can you feel the love tonight?

It is where we are

It's enough for this wide eyed wanderer

That we got this far

Can you feel the love tonight?

How it's laid to rest

It's enough to make Kings and vagabonds

Leave the very best

The End


End file.
